Fireflies
by RainbowMunchies
Summary: A Human!FemalePikachuxAsh songfic w/Fireflies by Owl City. Just a cute lil fluffy thing I did to see if I could.


**First (and prolly last) songfic. :3**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

**Owl City wrote Fireflies. If you haven't heard it before (which I think is pretty much impossible by now, but just sayin) PLEASE listen to it. Pretty much all his songs are good.**

**Added Note: I gave Ash green eyes on accident. So sue me.**

**

* * *

**Fireflies

Story by. RainbowMunchies

Music by. Owl City

_**You would not believe your eyes if ten million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep…**_

Ash woke slowly, a sweet scent filling his lungs. The ground around him was soft with the petals of billions of sky blue Forget-Me-Nots.

Above him, millions of golden orbs lit the dark field with a pulsing brilliance.

_**'Cause they fill the open air and leave teardrops everywhere…**_

Quickly he turned.

A girl stood a few feet behind him; her blue eyes alight with the flames that danced around them. A thin cotton dress of bright yellow gingham fluttered about her knees in a gentle breeze.

She smiled at him and held out her hand.  
_**  
You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare…**_

Ash sat engrossed with her sheer beauty. His eyes shimmered emerald and gold.

He knew this girl.  
_**  
I'd like to make myself believe…**_

She stepped forward.

_**That planet Earth turns slowly…**_

Ash extended his hand.

_**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep…**_

What was this feeling?

_**'Cause everything is never as it seems…**_

He didn't want it to end.

_**'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs…**_

The hill exploded in light as she leapt at him, throwing him backwards in a truly loving embrace.

They tumbled playfully and Ash knew love and never-ending joy and inner peace all at once.

_**From ten thousand lightning bugs…**_

"Kaaaa!" the girl laughed into his chest, their bodies tangled in a pile of mirth.

Her face lifted, and Ash grinned into endless sea-blue eyes, framed by a halo of sparkling light and platinum blond hair.

_**As they tried to teach me how to dance…**_

All at once the two were on their feet, spinning giddily.

The lights around them blurred into a wall of stars, but each saw only the radiance of the other.

_**A fox trot above my head, a sock hop beneath my bed…**_

Ash pulled her close.

She grinned playfully at him, her white teeth illuminated, her cheeks a bright red.  
_**  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread...**_

She pulled away and held his hand as she ran across the field.

The flowers beneath them remained perfect, despite their carefree tromping.  
_**  
I'd like to make myself believe…**_

The glittering spheres parted subserviently before them.  
_**  
That planet Earth turns slowly…**_

The girl stopped suddenly in a burst of euphoria and spun in place.

Her dress flared around her in a yellow and white hodgepodge of raw innocence and beauty.  
_**  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep…**_

Ash's heart surged with love.

_**'Cause everything is never as it seems…**_

He jumped at her, giggling with anticipation.

_**When I fall asleep…**_

He caught her in a Usaring-hug.

The flowers welcomed them softly.

_**Leave my door open just a crack (Please take me away from here)…**_

He looked into her eyes and saw years of undeclared love.

_**'Cause I feel like such an insomniac (Please take me away from here)…**_

The light around them burned more intensely than ever.

_**Why do I tire of counting sheep (Please take me away from here)…**_

Ash saw his shadow draped across her face. A smile held strong, but tears began to fall from topaz stones.

_**When I'm far too tired to fall asleep…**_

They glittered in the light as they fell.

_**To ten million fireflies, I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes…**_

Ash leaned down every so gently.  
_**  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell…**_

All she could see was emerald fire…  
_**  
But I'll know where several are If my dreams get real bizarre…**_

And the world was all at once the two of them.

_**'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar…**_

Her hand came up to twine securely into ebony hair.

He moaned into her lips and they giggled softly together at the sensation.

_**I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly…**_

She smiled and rolled Ash over, leaning above him.

The flowers tickled his neck.

_**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep…**_

The light around them began to grow dimmer.

_**'Cause everything is never as it seems when I fall asleep…**_

Ash brought his hand up to feel her face; to memorize her features.

She leaned into his touch, her petite hand covering his own.

Her eyes shut delicately.

_**I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly…**_

Emerald eyes looked up in wonder.

His thumb traced circles on her cheek.

The tan skin blazed beneath his hand.

_**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep…**_

Her lips parted.

A soft sigh escaped.

_**'Cause everything is never as it seems…**_

A single tear fell.

It hit Ash's hand, and he wiped it away soothingly.

A smile formed.

_**When I fall asleep…**_

Ash's thumb traced bright pink in the ebbing radiance.

He pressed on her bottom lip, pulling it down tenderly.

_**I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly…**_

Love.

Love?

He sat up swiftly and crushed his lips to hers in an uncontrollable act of passion.

_**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep…**_

She pressed back.

Their lips mashed together in a symphony of pleasure.

_**'Cause everything is never as it seems…**_

Their breathing synchronized.

Their eyes shut tight, the bliss intensified.

_**When I fall asleep…  
**_  
Is this what it felt to be complete?

To be whole?

To be filled to bursting?

_**I'd like to make myself believe…**_

Complacency isn't a sin.

It was a reward.

Like fitting the last piece of the puzzle into the rainbow of colors.

_**That planet earth turns slowly…**_

Hands frantically pulled everything closer.

The light was fading slowly, but the closed eyes saw nothing.

Their bodies fell bit by bit into space.

_**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay, awake when I'm asleep…**_

Ash felt the pressure fading.

Tears formed as the scent withdrew.

The light beyond his eyelids slurred.

_**Because my dreams are bursting at the seams…**_

A gasp escaped his lips as eyes of liquid jade snapped opened.

In his arms Pikachu slept, smiling blissfully-

A sky blue Forget-Me-Not clasped between her paws.


End file.
